


【all南】创伤结构 06

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 意识边疆





	【all南】创伤结构 06

从小周震南对这个世界的认知只有两个字：下垂。乌云压境天空会塌陷一厘米，窗外狂风大作，他和张颜齐在床上翻云覆雨，有一只乌鸦猛然撞死在窗玻璃上，留下一道黑色的瘟疫的血迹。张颜齐叼着他的舌头在嘴里嘬，他攀在他肩上只能下坠，又被一双恰好的手臂捞了镶嵌在怀里，白嫩嫩的腿却怎么也架不住，承接身上男人给他的精。

他不断寻找着一切下垂的符号试图证明自己对世界的观测。地心引力。坐在旅馆楼下和张颜齐一起吃早茶的时候，他看见对面高楼上一个提着公文包的男人像赶着当天的地铁去上班那样飞跨过栏杆，以一种双腿岔开的诡谲的姿势坠下楼，一群记者像秃鹫盘旋在人体周围，赶在被驱逐离开之前尝一口尚且新鲜的肉。比如立不起来的阳具，他记得监督教学楼重修的刘老师剥下裤子那坨软趴趴的像一溜鼻涕似的阳具，还有女人肥胖硕大的乳房一旦超出承受重量，就像两个瘤子赖在身上，灰败、颓废地下坠。

比如雨水，比如它们在昏花的窗玻璃上划出道道沟壑，奔聚向下流淌，张颜齐撕开避孕套，阳具再缓缓推入周震南撅起的屁股底下粉红的肉缝里，他用手指跟着雨滴滑来滑去，像做一幅阅后即焚的画像，张颜齐的手很大，抱住他的指节，一道两道交错在一起，是张颜齐勃起后硬挺强壮地插入他那个小小窄窄、水红的逼，是他们的四肢交在一起。

电视上在重播公文包坠楼的画面，一遍一遍，从起跑到跨栏，那个双腿岔开的姿势也就一遍一遍在周震南眼前循环，让他想起和姚琛住的那栋小楼上的那个可怜男人，在妻子死去的第二天傍晚，赤身裸体披一张红白条纹旗在河边来回奔跑，灰蓝河水，灰蓝天色。双腿岔开，左右交替，不停狂奔，间歇呐喊。周震南将手指头、笔套，一些生日收到的自慰棒往自己的阴户里慢慢地捅，一旦看见某些下垂的事物，譬如那软嗒嗒的阳物，他就总要发骚、发软，流水，想象陌生冲动能使其勃起，硬的、狠的东西才值得崇拜。

张颜齐跟别人不太一样，他会戴套。“为什么要戴套？”周震南不回头，只是这样对着电视机屏幕问。

张颜齐小心地从后面搂住他的腰，他的肚子，宽大的手掌在上面揉了揉，说话声音有磁场，似笑非笑，“怕种上苗苗。”

周震南盯着自己肚子上的一小片红色。最近不论是谁都喜欢摸他的肚子，好像那里真的多入几次就能怀上似的。但他不需要避孕，避孕套只充满想象空间和调解暧昧的能力，好像光这两个字说出来就代表了某种可能性，保护、爱惜的意味，惶恐的未来和将性交这类让周震南从不害臊的事情打上偷欢的名号，万一呢？万一。

万一这射进来的精，打在他肉户里灌了花田的精真有这样神奇，小苗苗在他身体里长，万一他开始呕吐，犯晕，发困，万一一张薄纸上印出“责任”两个字。他越是觉得担心阴户就缠得越紧，竟然也会在做爱前偷偷地摸两颗药来吃，像履行某种义务，尽职尽责地扮演一个偷情的人。

“你怕什么，怀了野种夏之光就不要你了么。”张颜齐架他到玻璃窗户旁边，要他扶着窗框翘着小屁股给他操，裹了一层套子那阳具被水抹亮，像一只保鲜膜里油亮亮的肠，“乖乖，给学长舔一舔。”

周震南狭长凤眼是红楼画中人，一张雪脸清淡淡，嘴里却含着一根过大的阳具，一种粗野和白雪混合的情态。他一只小手就把嘴边张颜齐的阳具扶着，一边侧着脸，隔着套子舔，尝到的都是自己阴户里那点熟悉的味道，他皱着眉，牙齿叼住套子一点点扯下来，才被张颜齐按着后脑勺半强制性地做了深喉。

他不惯伺候人，张颜齐被舔得舒服了才来架着他的身体往怀里，让他坐在窗台上，“腿分开吧，学长也给你舔，别嘟着嘴巴。”

周震南凝住了，“我们难道在谈恋爱？”

张颜齐长着一双大而灰的眼睛，眼尾沮丧地垂着，“不。谈恋爱才不会等价交易，有来有回。”

周震南遂听了他的话，“是了。还是你聪明些。”他把一颗心放平了、稳了，靠着透明的窗玻璃分开腿给张颜齐，由着他的舌头压着他的豆大的小阴蒂来回拨弄，给他一个又一个潮汐涌动的夏日，他的侧脸印在窗户上，瞧看今天的夕阳又是不一样的橙血色，阳光金箔般贴在大楼的反光玻璃上好像一条天上流下来的河。天空是一个巨大的阴户么，被触碰和滑摸、凝视的时候，它也会淌水么。

他想。这世界的钢筋水泥就是它的阳具，森林草木也是它的阳具，它以一种倒影、投射的方式在自己身上得以体现，他是天空。五角大楼、东方明珠难道和天空会谈恋爱么。

总不是恋爱的。恋爱不会这样有来有回，恋爱绝不只是性交的。倘若今天帮张颜齐口交一次，必然在他手掌心的无形纸上写着还周震南一次，他这样用力地还他，一点点债都要算清，反要让周震南记挂起他的贴心来。情人岂不是都要这样的好，周震南是有男朋友的，他和夏之光的账簿纸张生黄，早就粘在一起分不开。

但偶尔张颜齐也犯禁，学长主持学院的大小晚会，要是前一天晚上周震南急匆匆地从旅馆走掉了，没有让张颜齐干个爽，他就要在彩排时候刁难他。周震南躺在棺木里着红色，等焉栩嘉来吃他口上胭脂，吃了就闭幕谢场，他在棺木里躺了有千百年，焉栩嘉回回亲不到他就被喊停。

周震南翻身坐起来往下望，金铃铛银铃铛在头上身上叮铃铃响，张颜齐咬着牙冲他笑，膝盖在桌子底下抖撞得桌子像鼓了一个包，是一种无意识的焦慌。

“你是不是真有病？精神上那种。”周震南还没进小旅馆的房间，登记那姐姐就在门口不住地望，似乎想要分辨这个清瘦的，小胸脯的，穿着一身长裙的人到底是男是女，又或者是张颜齐靠在门口插兜那模样太过迷人。周震南也学着他，他们一人靠了一边，像在欢迎无名野鬼入宿游览，那通道就敞开着，叫人看见：

里头是半把个月的衣物，一排衣架子上长的短的，衬衫或者衣裙，灰色黑色白色是一种，红的镂空的雕花的是一种，通通混在一起，却又泾渭分明，不像是情侣间那种亲切的联系，味道是两种不一样的味道。床头柜、书桌各摆了一只烟灰缸，里头烟灰已经积了底，余烬早烧干了，但不知道有什么还在燃着、燃着，那灰的颜色越发深黑，空气里头也噼里啪啦响着。

两人若是吸烟也必然是一人占据房间的一角，各自守着各自的领地，周震南什么都小小的，连吸烟的姿势也小，一张软椅上是他蜷了腿靠着黄墙，烟是种湿青色的，他周身一种淡淡的水汽，耳鼻、锁骨，分叉下裸的双腿，无一不是水的，雪的，白的，唯有眼瞳、发丝，黑便黑得彻彻底底，不留一点分寸。

张颜齐爱另一角，撇开学校里好好学长的身份，他最离不得床，坐或躺，手里粗粗拿着一根烟，他吸烟又和姚琛不一样，相似的是那点满不在乎的狂放，不一样的是姚琛吸烟也还端详，他却吸得不管不顾，仿佛那也不是烟了，随便什么，他全然吸进去，一眼都不看，却通通都爱着。

周震南着迷地盯着地下一滩水渍，他记不起是什么时候冒出来的，也许是他沐浴后赤脚踩在上面拖出的形状，让他记忆起张颜齐如何形容他骚，形容他浪，他们从浴室一路搂抱着吻着到柜旁、桌旁，床上，张颜齐高他一头，他需要两只手臂都吊他身上，好似不舍得地依着吻。他也抽烟，早先知道，他喜欢烟在手的感觉，总是两指拿着、捏着，却不夹，张颜齐那窝里是干燥的，他这里却潮得要命，他闭眼时眼睫深黑浓密地打扑下来，老旧小旅馆里昏黄灯色，他眼神由热浪软化了，多情生疑，挑逗地瞥看每一寸空气。

张颜齐收拢着点火，脸颊瘪下去，“看什么？”

就看周震南一只白臂撑着椅垫，另一只手从下头摸上去，搭在自己肩头，软软脸蛋靠着肩带笑看他一眼，发是打湿了自然地贴着。张颜齐走到他跟前去抬起他的下颌，看了看就作罢，周震南总还期待着挑逗他失态，将自己摔上略显坚硬的床板好好地做上一回，小肉花在想他。周震南也想他。

张颜齐夏日贪睡，周震南却越热越清醒，他贪看张颜齐的睡容，越发不晓得做情人是为了什么。那么多好男孩，又偏偏选了张颜齐做什么。张颜齐是那种同他一样寡淡薄情的，一对人不该是一厚一薄好么，倘若有天操腻味了，张颜齐会先他一步将他一脚踢开，从未遭遇抛弃的人一旦遭遇，恐怕只有更爱他的份，倘若休克不到底就是上瘾。

他潜意识里知道张颜齐是有意忽冷忽热，可他乐意跟他当一出戏来演，张颜齐的矫作给了他自虐的理由。屋子里有一面狭长的镜子，只能容下他一人的身体，周震南将衣架上那件轻薄的吊带黑长裙换上，一头黑发揉乱，端详了片刻走近去贴着镜面看自己发红的眼睑。哭了么？

不想哭。然而有人好像在心里哭，他发觉自己有爱别人的嫌疑。除去夏之光，那种痴迷的情态他不曾有过，张颜齐的睡容显孩子气，不设提防的样子让他心软，让他想起那个二十五岁画家，高瘦人形，喉结凸显比旁人大许多，吞咽时上下耸动，像一部电梯输送着话语。

画家死在铁轨之下，周震南站在山坡上看轰隆隆那洪流一股股过去，留下骨头渣，瘟疫的血，不得志的眉眼口鼻。

一种对于死的未知的想象攥住他，攥住他的腰，揉捏他的身体，越是阳具发达，性欲强壮的男人，露出那样孤单迷茫的姿态，越让他心软。他祈求一切愿景在自己身上复苏，然后濒灭，在自己身上重塑那种美态。

他趴在窗框边望月亮，缓缓地撩开自己的裙摆，露出一条腿，一点黄白的底裤，从那里伸去两指，像张颜齐夹烟那样夹住阴唇，希望有人能来吸他，希望张颜齐满不在乎地吸着随便他身体里的什么瘟疫，希望被他胡乱地，不怜惜地对待。希望携带一张未成年临时身份证明在小巷里给人口交，倘若张颜齐偶遇了他，也会是他一个百元钞下的食客，他唾弃他淫荡如唾弃自己，他一旦把自己的灵抽离于身体之外，就希望这身体越是被凌迟、被奸暴，他在黑暗的旁观席上静坐，希望他的身体越骚越贱，是一种自弃的处决的意味，一种全然的对自身的把握。

梦中戴面具的男人是他知己，从九十九阶梯下一路往上，一阶是一坛酒，一阶一醉，一阶上一个戴面具的男人，一阶与他做一回，于是一具身体被曝于荒野，他仿佛一张画毯软搭在阶梯之上，身体错落摊开，任何走过他经过他的脚步都是对他的一种宝贵践踏，他们来来回回踩，踩得越猛烈越好，越是给他一种决绝的快感。周震南用摔破的瓷片划手腕、手背、大腿，细密的伤口吻他，怜他，爱他。他的血是黑色。是瘟疫。

还不算恋爱。他想，至多是忧伤嫖客和他这个娼妓。在彼此身上交换单薄人生履历，一时半会儿离不开对方给的肉体慰藉。

他分开腿坐在张颜齐身上，睡梦中，张颜齐微微地动着嘴，他胯下已经勃起，意识却仍浮在身外。周震南拉开底裤，肉户里蠕动的软肉吐着水，那股味道从他身体里飘出去，又从窗户外飘进来。他手里捏着旅馆外鱼鳞间贴着地面抠不起来的一张卡片，电话号码和女人照片，他的背光滑裸露在镜面中，侧过脸去瞧见张颜齐从底下探来一双深深的眼。

“把你的照片印在这上面，看过的人都想操你。”

他用这眼神将周震南割伤，黑色的血，鱼肚里的血，在入夜后混入水色里，只要湿润必然是黑色，地面已经吞没了他们，夜也不会喂养他俩。周震南想到，翟潇闻给他拍的那张美院人手一份的相片，他意识到那显然已经是一张关于他的名片，他的脸，他的手脚，他的神情，他的阴户待价而沽。一串隐形的电话号码在空气中拨音，他不知道那根线会通往自己身上的哪个地方，也许是他的逼，哪个骚乱的东西正因为被廉价对待而兴奋抽动，暂且，拨通他的号码的是张颜齐。

“和夏之光分手。”他用的陈述句，仿佛一个事实，一个已经成真的预言。

在镜中，黄墙斑驳。张颜齐的手臂从他腰间斜过，一点点拨开他的底裤，露出淌水的阴户。一朵花，湿软的，明理的。“和夏之光分手。”

他找不到什么来推翻这个句子。但他不能点头，一只无形的大手从下抬住他的下颌，让他被迫只能仰起头。门没关，他们厮混的半月，在空中楼阁交缠的朝暮，一本账簿老老实实记录他如何贪欢，如何跟张颜齐不清不楚，这饱腹的快感让他想要自杀。

他真试着跟夏之光分手，一旦身上关于某人的标签撕去，那皮肉分割的痛苦就会让他颤抖高潮，从今他不再是某个人的，由此他可以肆意消磨自己。他想不通为什么消磨，只感到别人对他的一切热心和钟情都倦怠，他虽然没有因为吃一只蝴蝶而死在十五岁，此后他也必须以一种灵的方式活着。

于是他和夏之光分手，短暂的。当张颜齐再从他身边走过的时候，他不会再嘴一张，吐出神经病三个字来，那男人逐渐让他有痴迷的意味在。但周震南总想，是他床上功夫太好。他不记得搬离小旅馆那天他用塑料膜将两个烟灰缸里长长短短的烟头都混在一起带走了，摆放在书桌上，夏之光写满了“逼”的情书上。同样是爱欲，爱或者欲，同样是被别人操了逼，他不惯于贞碑的形容。

张颜齐和他的相处是一种，全然的浪漫的相处。连做爱也是，一种缓慢的音乐，仪式，两人下次穿什么样的衣服须离开前约定好，不介意周震南如果有时偷腥和别的男人做爱，只在床笫之间才逼问他跟哪个做得最痛快。

他说他是骚货，骚得骨子里都流水。说他的逼天然是一处风景，嬉笑他那里是水帘洞，齐天大圣的小仙妓，他把他形容得绝世仅有，仅有的淫荡和仅有的美，日夜在他身上探索一切可能性，但眼神是那种全然不同的眼神；让周震南痴恋的眼神，就是他的冷淡的眼神让他觉得，他们的灵核浑然是同一类，此间旁观者，冷漠地注视着肉体的相拥，由此他嘴里说出什么荤话也不介意了，那是周震南的身体；又不是周震南的灵。他的逼时刻因为张颜齐而淌水，离了他一刻都不成似的，他就在勾引他，时刻地勾引他，躺在床上穿单薄的睡衣裙翘起小腿晃着，翻看《压迫与文明》，张颜齐说要插他的逼，他用一手抵开，分腿坐在床上，另一手小心地掀开内裤，好像给张颜齐探看什么了不得的宝藏，“能一插进来就让我高潮吗？”他用明亮的眼神看他。他骑在张颜齐胯上，被他用四指并着摩擦肉户，感到自己快要坐不住，正在拼命地下坠，内心有震荡恐惧，却由衷地希望楼底下是什么人都没有得好，任他坠，让圣水寺的塔尖尖将他由下到上穿起来，让他的淫乱和自毁情结暴露在众生眼前，这根本不叫淫乱；这是本能。

如石子溅起的一朵小水花。水滴总还要下坠回海里，地心对他吸引。他喜爱穿黑色，张颜齐也是，他听旁人说张颜齐和他如何相称。黑色伞，用了许多年的那一把，张颜齐一手撑着一手提着他的包，夏之光从他们身边走过，手里抱了一个篮球，夏之光看他，又不像看他，他终于觉得自己当天说出分手那句话是伤人的，这根他没有的针终于不是别的男人的特殊物品，他也有了，他有话语权，他借由别的男人的针刺穿了夏之光，让他露出当初观看继父被水冲上堤坝的尸体那样难得的受伤的眼神。

他们在空气中电光火石地相碰，一眨也不眨，直到身体已经被奸遍，仲夏湿热炉气把操场上三个人都蒸了，仿佛三个无灵无感的肉块只是这么站着，由着余温折磨。

快下雨。深夜的操场，散步的人已经慢慢散去，四盏高灯一盏一盏熄。熄到最后一盏，夏之光走过来，他像涂鸦墙上的一层刚换的油漆，轻轻地刷上来，手搭在周震南腰上，又好似搭不稳地淌下去。

夏……

周震南听见是自己先开了口，他嘴唇这么一张，声音就跑了出去，像是自己掐断了自己，藕断丝连在他嘴里，他嚼了剩下两个字，是黏的，稠的，精的滋味。

什么？

他听见张颜齐问。他摇了摇头，夏天真热啊。他说。夏天真热啊，热浪把他五官四肢的颜色都融掉了，肉融掉了，随着夏之光离开的步伐淌了一地，追随他而去，然而他还有什么在站着，坚强地站在原地，站在张颜齐的身旁，是什么东西他也不清楚，他好像是张颜齐手提的一只小小木偶，一旦张颜齐松手，他就像一堆干瘪的木片哗哗地坠落在地，他的骨骼轻轻互碰着，他的灵被吸干了，成了空洞洞的壳，他的身体在谁手里，灵就挣扎着向别人跑去，他全然不是为了伤害某个人，是为了分割自己，解剖自己，一点一点、一件一件地摧毁自己。


End file.
